Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: M-U-T-A-T-I-O-N-S
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: M-U-T-A-T-I-O-N-S (referred to TMNTM, TMNT: M-U-T-A-T-I-O-N-S) is a fan-made retelling of Rise of the TMNT with influences from TMNT 2012. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, superhero, comedy-drama, dark fantasy and science fantasy. Plot In the New York City sewers, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello are four teenage turtle brothers who go on the paranormal adventures where they encounter space aliens and absurd mutants and battle bizarre villains each with their own motivations. Ranging from ninjas, mutants, aliens, demons, and mad scientists, new perils and villains emerge to take on the brothers in battles across New York City. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Raphael' - Raphael (nickname Raph) is the headstrong leader of the team and the oldest, strongest and toughest of the four. He is very energetic and athletic, but tending to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice and is willing to risk his life to protect his brothers' lives. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with Leo however they learn to respect each other. He wears a red bandanna and fights with two sai daggers. *'Leonardo' - Leonardo (nickname Leo or Leon) is the noble stickler of the team and the second-oldest and most mature of the four. He is the quiet yet enthusiastic perfectionist who has the close bond with Splinter. He is very shy and lonely and has a huge crush on Karai. He is multilingual, speaking English and using Korean, Chinese and Japanese to communicate with others. He wears a blue bandana and fights with two katana swords. *'Donatello' - Donatello (nickname Donnie or Don) is the brains of the team and the youngest, tallest and leanest of the four. He is autistic and intelligent genius who is good at making inventions. He has the crush on April. He wears a purple bandanna and fights with the metallic bō staff. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo (nickname Mikey or Michael) is the prankster of the team and the second-youngest and least mature of the four. He is free-spirited, laid-back, positive and boisterous skateboarder with the happy-go-lucky personality. He is obsessed with pizza, comic book lore, giant monsters and pop culture. He wears an orange bandanna and fights with two nunchucks. Allies *'Splinter' - A mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. He also acts as much as a strict mentor and trainer to the Turtles. *'April O'Neil' - A 13-year-old redheaded girl who is the female human friend of the Ninja Turtles. *'Leatherhead' - A kind and gentle mutant green crocodile who is the mutant friend of the Ninja Turtles. Villains *'The Kraang' - The extra-dimensional race of brain-shaped aliens from Dimension X who piloting robotic bodies called Kraangdroids that are responsible for bringing some mutagen to Earth millions of years ago. Episodes Trivia *The series' visual look is inspired by classic hand-drawn animation akin to Recess and Big Hero 6: The Series. *The Turtles are all in different ages: **Raphael is 16 years old. **Leonardo is 15 years old. **Donatello is 14 years old. **Michelangelo is 13 years old. *This is the first time that Leatherhead is a crocodile. *This is the first time April O'Neil is 13 years old. Category:Fanmade series Category:Under Construction